Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{2}{4}-1\dfrac{7}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {3\dfrac{1}{2}} - {1\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {3\dfrac{6}{12}}-{1\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Convert ${3\dfrac{6}{12}}$ to ${2 + \dfrac{12}{12} + \dfrac{6}{12}}$ So the problem becomes: ${2\dfrac{18}{12}}-{1\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{18}{12}} - {1} - {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} - {1} + {\dfrac{18}{12}} - {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{18}{12}} - {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{11}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{11}{12}$